pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Scroll
Info There are 13 obtainable types of scrolls in the game. They can be random at each depth. The Hero/ine cannot read scrolls while blinded. If the scrolls are not protected with a Scroll Holder, they can burn in the Backpack when the Hero/ine has the Burning debuff. Runes There are a total of 12 runes: YNGVI, RAIDO, LAGUZ, NADUIZ, GYFU, SOWILO, MANNAZ, KAUNAN, ISAZ, BERKANAN, ODAL, TIWAZ; and a Red Skull. Effects #'Identify' - Identifies an item, its value (upgrade/degrade), strength requirement (if any), charge amount (wands), and/or status (cursed or not, if any). #'Upgrade' - Upgrades the value of an item by 1, improving its quality; can also remove a curse on the item it's used on. #'Terror' - Applies the Terror debuff to all enemies within the Hero/ine's field-of-view for turns. #'Magic Mapping' - A depth's entire floor-plan is revealed, including hidden doors & hidden traps. #'Remove Curse' - All cursed items have their curse removed; and, if present, the Weakened debuff is removed. #'Recharging' - All wands in the Hero/ine's bag are recharged to full power. #'Challenge' - Alerts & draws all enemies to the location where the scroll is read. #'Teleportation' - Teleports the reader to a random location somewhere in the same depth. #'Psionic Blast' - Applies the Blinded debuff to the Hero/ine & all enemies within the field-of-view for turns, and inflicts a random amount of damage to enemies. #'Lullaby' - Applies the Sleep debuff to all enemies within field-of-view. #'Mirror image' - Creates 3 mirror images of the Hero/ine unless there is no space. #'Enchantment' - Applies an enchantment to the selected melee weapon/boomerang, and repairs any damage done to the item. #'Wipe Out'- Eradicates all the enemies at that depth, but some of the stronger enemies may live. Scroll Generation Probabilities Trivia * (With the exception of the Red Skull) the symbols on the scrolls are existing runes. * Each rune has a different meaning: ** Kaunan is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the k-rune and could mean "disease" or "torch". ** Sowilo is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the s-rune and means "sun". ** Laguz is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the l-rune and means "water" or "lake". ** Yngvi is an old Norse name. It is a form of an older and rarer Yngvin, which means "worshipper or friend of Ing". Ing is the older name of Freyr, originally meaning "lord". The symbol on the scroll in the game is actually a variant of the Proto-Germanic recreation of the ŋ-rune called Ingwaz. ** Gyfu is the name for the g-rune and means "gift" or "generosity". ** Raido is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the r-rune and means "ride" or "journey". ** Isaz is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the i-rune and means "ice". ** Mannaz is the conventional name of the m-rune of the Elder Futhark and it is derived form the Common Germanic word for "man". The symbol used in the game is actually the Younger Futhark version, that took up the shape of the algiz rune and replaced the Elder Futhark version. ** Naudiz is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the n-rune and means "need, distress". ** Berkanan is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the b-rune and means "birch". ** Odal is an Elder Futhark rune that represents the o sound. Its reconstructed Proto-Germanic name is ōþalan and it means "heritage; inheritance, inherited estate". ** Tiwaz is the reconstructed Proto-Germanic name of the t-rune that is named after Norse god Týr. * The Red Skull is the same symbol used for the Danger Indicator with a different color. History Scrolls of Weapon Upgrade | 1.9.0 | : The Scroll of Wipe Out }} References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaunan #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sowil%C5%8D #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laguz #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yngvi #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyfu #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raido #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaz #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mannaz #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naudiz #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berkanan #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odal (rune) #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiwaz_rune Tips Testing out items * Refrain from reading any scrolls until you have an item you need to identify & an item you need to upgrade. * In the early game, test out scrolls at a depth you've already cleared, to avoid using the Scroll of Challenge, or Teleportation in a depth you haven’t completed, especially when your armor/weapon is weak for that level, or health is low. On the other hand, you may risk wasting Scroll of Magic Mapping. ** Once those have been identified (or if you can deal with being challenged, or teleported), test scrolls when first entering a new depth, to gain the advantage of possible Scrolls of Magic Mapping and Mirror Image. * You may want to try to avoid using any until you reach the first Shop, so you can buy all available scrolls cheaply. (unidentified scrolls are 150 gold; a bargain) * Boss depths 10, 15, & 20; and the Shop depth - 21 before (except Goo) & after fights are also a good time to test scrolls, once the common ones have been identified as Mirror Image, Terror, Lullaby; and Psionic Blast can be useful, and you may never get more than one per game of some. Category:Scrolls